amor en batalla
by ahnny B good
Summary: Edward esta casado con tanya en 1939 y le promete amor eterno cuando se va a la guerra ... pero que pasa cuando en la guerra conoce a una enfermera llamada Isabella Swan en verdad su amor sera eterno?
1. primer ataque

POV. Edward

Polonia -septiembre 1939

Hoy estaba sentado con mi amada esposa en el sillón de mi recibidor escuchando la radio ella acababa de hacer sus labores pronto cenaríamos olía exquisito no definí muy bien el olor pero no le pregunte quería que fuera una sorpresa para mi en cuanto fuera a cenar

De repente sonó una noticia en el radio interrumpiendo la programación

_"Esto es una alerta los alemanes están invadiendo Polonia el ejercito de Alemania cuyo líder es Adolf Hitler se encuentran en la II republica polaca sus tropas son superiores todos recurran a sus refugios "_

Dicho esto corrí le grite a mi esposa que fuera por nuestro hijo y subí por las cosas mas indispensables como ropa y comida no sabia cuanto tiempo tendríamos que estar ahí pero sabía que no por mucho al menos yo por que sabia que esto no iba a acabar aquí y yo siendo militar pronto me llamarían para ir al campo de batalla .Acaso no puedo tomar unas vacaciones sin que pase nada? Un grito me saco de mis pensamientos

¡EDWARD! ¡EDWRD!-grito mi esposa baje lo mas rápido que pude -Aquí estoy-vi a mi esposa con nuestro hermoso hijo Anthony corriendo hacia ella

Entramos al refugio encendimos la radio todo sonaba terrible nuestro ejercito estaba siendo vencido rápidamente con una gran estrategia de el ejercito alemán, mire a mi esposa ella lloraba demasiado con cada noticia que mencionaban en el radio mi hijo la abrazo Fuertemente me pare y me dirigí hacia ellos

Los amo – les dije mientras los tomaba a ambos entre mis brazos –todo va a salir bien-trate de mentirles –claro que no Edward nuestro ejercito esta perdiendo pronto te llamaran y te llevaran con ellos, yo y Anthony tenemos que huir pronto –con esto dicho ella lloro aun mas

Papi- me dijo Anthony –si hijo dime- vi como sus ojos se nublaban hasta que salió una pequeña lagrima antes que se escurriera por su cachete la limpie – no me dejes por favor- dijo el ,estuve apunto de llorar pero sabia que eso solo lo iba a arruinar mas – no siempre podré estar contigo pero recuerda que te amo y que luchare para que tu y tu madre puedan vivir bien y yo are todo por regresar pero en lo que estoy fuera quiero que cuides a tu madre-le dije abrazándolo cada vez mas fuerte - .Al día siguiente me llego una carta justo la carta que esperaba y decía :

"_ Señor Edward Anthony Masen Cullen se le solicita su presencia en el campo de batalla_

_Como usted ya se habrá enterado Alemania se levanto contra Polonia ,asi_

_Que todos los hombres de la nación irán a ser reclutados_

_Puesto que usted es un militar en servicio es de gran importancia que asista_

_Al centro militar el día 4 de septiembre 1939 a las 14:00 horas_

_El tren asignado para llevar a los reclutas sale a las 13:00 horas_

_Atte: Comandante Emment Cullen"_

Tenia que alistarme tenia que ir a batalla a luchar junto con mi primo y salvar a mi familia le explique todo a mi hijo le dije cuanto lo amaba y las ultimas palabras que le dije a mi esposa fueron.

-Tanya recuerda que aun que no regresé mi amor por ti es eterno-le dije con toda sinceridad abrace a mi hijo bese a mi esposa y me dirigí hacia el tren


	2. Cuando lo vi cuando la vi

BELLA POV.

Polonia 4 de septiembre 1939

Todos estaban alterados gritaban y corrían de un lugar a otro al igual que yo, tratando de salvar a el mayor numero de hombres heridos no estamos logrando mucho habían hombres deformes por los impactos de las bombas algunos sin piernas o otras extremidades todo esto me ponía muy triste por que cada uno de esos hombres tenían familia tenían personas que darían su vida por ellos entonces fue cuando se escapo de mi boca

-Malditos alemanes-el doctor Cullen me miro con compasión y dijo- pero ya nada se puede hacer ahora aremos todo para salvarlos aun que en algunas horas tomaremos el tren para ir a el centro militar para acompañar a el ejercito solo iremos los mejores-esto hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi cuerpo-pero Carlisle ¿que será de estos pobres hombres?- no podíamos dejarlos aquí desamparados- ellos se quedaran con los otros enfermeros ,así que ve y alístate para el tren-asentí y fui por mis maletas de emergencia ,no tenia tiempo de empacar las otras cosas…

Horas después fuimos al tren era justamente las 13:00 nos iríamos en el siguiente tren puesto que este era para los militares y en ese momento fue cuando no pude evitar mirarlo era uno de muchos hombres que subían al tren pero este era diferente el era perfecto era alto rubio pero no cualquier rubio un rubio cobrizo perfectamente blanco sus rasgos que lo hacían parecer un dios griego su boca pequeña y con preciosa forma y sus ojos fueron los que me quitaron el aliento de repente a lo lejos sonrió con una sonrisa torcida y saludo ,esperen un momento ¿me saludo?- ¡Hola Edward! –Grito el doctor Cullen -¡lo conoce?–le pregunte con un tono de asombro, de inmediato me arrepentí y me ruborice – oh claro es mi sobrino – sonrió gentil mente-oh ya mire ese es nuestro tren hay que empezar a abordarlo- tratando de cambiar el tema y no notara lo interesante que se hizo para mi su sobrino Edward

Subimos al tren, y decidí dormir puesto que desde hace días que no lo hacia bien

EDWARD POV

Había llegado a la parada habían demasiadas personas vi de lejos gente vestida de blanco de inmediato busque a mi tío Carslise lo vi cuando sentí su mirada le sonreí ampliamente ylo salude el grito- Hola Edward- y entonces me percate de que alguien iba a su lado una enfermera y si que era bella acaso ¿me estaba mirando? Si eso hacia tenia unos hermosos ojos chocolates su piel era muy blanca aun mas que la mía sus rasgos increíblemente finos su boca increíblemente roja y tenia un cuerpo que hasta Marilyn Monroe la artista de moda hubiera querido tener entonces volteo hacia mi tío y se sonrojo se veía tan perfecta cuando lo hacia entonces se dirigieron hacia donde yo creo estaba el otro tren era tan perfecta me encanto en cuanto la vi creo que el deseo se veía demasiado en mis ojos quiera hacer con ella ... UN MOMENTO que hice acaso vi con ojos de increíble deseo a otra mujer que no es mi amada esposa, claro no es nada semejante como engañar pero quería seguir mirándola en este momento sin conocerla quiero hacerla mía que me esta pasando pase mis dedos en mi cabello con un poco de frustración hasta que llego alguien sacándome de mis pensamiento

- ¡EDWARD! Primo ¿como estas? Hace tiempo que no te veo creo que desde que tomaste tus vacaciones-me dijo Emment –Hola primo – le dije secamente- ¿que tienes Edward?-me pregunto

-nada ,bien te diré mi esposa e hijo están ahí solos sin protección si esto no acaba pronto se que los enviaran al campo pero no soporto la idea de no volverlos a ver como quieres que me sienta con eso emment?- dije frustrado y eso era la verdad aparte mientras ellos sufren por que estoy aquí enzima engaño a mi esposa con una total desconocida claro solo en el pensamiento pero esto es de lo peor

-Lo siento Ed lo se también me siento así por dejar a Rosalie- dijo tristemente hubo un momento de silencio incomodo -bueno ahora lo único que podemos hacer es luchar para salvarlos – mencione el asintió .

Dicho esto subimos al tren juntos , no sentamos en el lugar mas cercano al principio del viaje hablamos de estrategias para hacer caer a alemania hablamos de recurrir a nuestros aliandos francia y reino unido después de esto emment decidió tomar una siesta y me dedique a pensar en esa hermosa desconocida aun que no quisiera ella inundaba ahora todos mis pensamientos

después de un rato Emment me despertó

-¡EDWARD DESPIÉRTATE! ya llegamos-rayos a ¿que hora me dormí?- de mala gana me pare tome mis maletas

me dirigí al centro militar encontré a emment y le dije-¿ Emment a que hora llega el tren de los doctores y enfermeros?-

- en una hora máximo por?- pensé en una rápida excusa - ah Solo para saludar a tu papa-el sonrio y dijo - o claro-

después de eso pasamos a los dormitorios, todo muy militar unas simples literas debo decir nada cómodas acomode mis cosas salude a mis viejos amigos entre ellos Jasper el cuñado de Emment quien me caía excelente mente bien despumes de un rato escuche el tren llegar lo mas rápido que pude me dirigí a ver si encontraba a esa fantástica mujercita y entonces fue cuando la vi sin pensarlo dos veces ya estaba con ella y le dije

-Hola soy Edward Cullen mucho gusto-me ofrecí para cargar sus maletas ella asintió- Hola soy Isabella Swan pero dime Bella,Bella Swan mucho gusto-

...

**este no está muy padré que digamos pero creo necesario este capitulo espero y no les haya desagradado (: **


	3. conociéndola un poco mas

-Hola soy Edward Cullen mucho gusto-me ofrecí para cargar sus maletas ella asintió- Hola soy Isabella Swan pero dime Bella,Bella Swan mucho gusto-

- ¿La acompaño al área de enfermería? – dije lo mas cortes mente que pude

-oh si claro- le señale con la cabeza la dirección hacia donde íbamos

-y ¿ de donde eres? –pregunto ella- soy de Polonia- ella rio bastante alto – ya lo se por eso estamos aquí- dijo sarcásticamente y de inmediato me sentí como un torpe - a bueno soy de varsovia - aun apenado conteste - ¿y tu?- a yo soy de cracovia -

-esa ciudad no la e visitado mucho - confesé - es una ciudad muy bonita - -aseguro que si - ella sonrió y el resto del corto camino permanecimos en silencio mas no incomodo llegamos a la puerta de los cuartos de las enfermeras lugar al que yo no podía entrar

-bien aquí es , nos vemos luego - le di mi mejor sonrisa - si creo que los entrenamientos para militares y los cursos de enfermería empiezan mañana y no conozco a nadie mas que algunas enfermeras y doctores así que a lo mejor y te veo al rato- acaso quería pasar mas tiempo conmigo? si ella quería hacer eso pero , tengo esposa y un hijo a los cuales amo tendría que parar con esto ahora? , o bueno una amiga mas no cambiara nada pero que tal si no resisto a que solo sea una amiga , mejor llevaré a alguien mas para no cometer ninguna imprudencia

- oh si claro al rato paso por ti y te presento a mi primo y a su cuñado creo que serán de tu agrado - ella sonrió hermosamente - oh si claro los espero en una hora ? -eso era a las 6:30 me daría tiempo de buscar a mis amigos en la multitud -o bien me parece perfecto - sonrió y entro a los dormitorios wow esto era como una cita pero con mas gente es que es tan bonita y me siento bien a lado de ella y siento la necesidad de protegerla pero ahora lo unico que tenia que pensar es en luchar para proteger a mi hermosa esposa y a mi hijo que estarán haciendo ahora?

Llegue a donde se encontraban Emment y Jasper -Hola - ellos voltearon a verme - Edward ya te vimos e con una enfermera eres un rompe corazones - ambos rieron - por favor estoy casado no estoy para esto ella es solo una chica agradable que conocí hoy de hecho la invite a las 6 a cenar iremos los 4 - les dije para que no creyeran que tenia malas intensiones con ella -oh claro aparte que creen ?-comento Jasper -que dijo Emment antes que yo -mi hermana Rosalie te tiene una sorpresa -sonrió malvadamente - que es ella no va a venir a qui verdad , eso estaría mal- entonces me imagine de que se trataba la sorpresa Rosalie era enfermera pero no la habían llamado para venir o si? - vamos acaso no tienes ganas de ver a tu mujer Emm?- le dije bromeando- claro que is Edward no sabes cuando la extraño de tan solo unas horas de no estar con ella , pero tu bien sabes la situación por la que estamos aquí y es demasiado peligroso no haría que arriesgara su vida por estar aquí conmigo - muy tarde -dijo Jasper señalando hacia la dirección donde estaba Rosalie mirando para acá antes de venir corriendo a abrazar a su esposo

- a si Hola Edward como estas ? o bien como te sientes a y tu Jasper? , que cortes eres Rosalie ni siquiera saludas-dije con sarcasmo

- a si claro hola tonto Edward y Hola amado hermano Jasper- la mire con furia fingida - ya viste a tu esposa Emment anda de ofensiva yo que tu la castigaba- Emment aun estaba serio- Rosalie quiero hablar contigo a solas sobre tu decisión de venir aquí- Rosale asintió de mala gana

hable un rato mas con Jasper en lo que volvían Rosalie y Emment encanto regresaron nos dirigimos al área de enfermería donde estaba Isabella bueno Bella en cuanto la vi no pude evitar sonreír se veía tan bien con ese traje de enfermera le presente a todos y nos dirigimos al comedor bueno mas bien unas mesas en el campo tomamos unos platos y nos sirvieron algo que en realidad no sabia que era no se veía muy agradable , pero no culpo a la gente que nos da la comida somos demasiados aquí

- bien Bella hablanos de ti - dijo Jasper - bueno mm no se por donde empezar .. empezare con mi edad tengo 22 años estudie enfermería desde hace 5 años , mi familia es pequeña soy hija única, a mis papas no los veo constantemente, vengo de cracovia, mi madre es de américa mi padre es de aquí de Polonia, no soy como cualquier mujer que en esta época se muere por james dean , me gusta el cine pero no me fanatizo con los actores , soy soltera(me volteo a ver en ese momento acaso insinuaba algo?) , no soporto a la gente sádica ni a los banqueros eso es todo - todos reímos bajito - por que no soportas a los banqueros- dijo Emment - todos tienen cara de amargados - en eso tenia razón - mi padre es banquero ¬¬ - ella me miro con los ojos abiertos y dijo - lo siento no lo sabía - se ruborizo - jaja no es cierto caíste - me sentí un tonto haciendo la clásica broma como cuando le dicen a una señora gorda que esta embarazada y ellas responden que no pero luego dicen no es cierto si lo estoy solo para burlarse de la cara del otro , pero aun así disfrute de la cara de sorpresa de bella- no es gracioso - dijo Emment- - claro que si pero son unos mal humorados- Rosalie se levanto y dijo -bueno yo no me pienso comer esta asquerosidad voy por mi maleta por golosinas -

-yo are lo mismo - dijo bella nosotros tres nos paramos tiramos la comida y nos fuimos .

-Rosalie espera iré contigo dijo Emment - y corrió hacia su esposa y la abrazo por la cintura cariñosamente , Bella volteo a verme y me sonrío le devolví la sonrisa y se sonrojo

-Edward estas ilusionandola estas haciendo mal que pasara cuando se entere que no le correspondes el sentimiento? - dijo Jasper

- Jasper que pasaría si te dijera que no solo ella se esta ilusionando?- le conteste rápidamente

- Edward estas mal tu tienes a una esposa que te ama a un hijo que también te ama ellos te adoran no solo por que estés lejos de ellos puedes interesarte en otra mujer - me miro con desaprobación

- Jasper no puedo evitarlo me atrae demasiado acaso tu no la vez? - dije tratando de justificar mis actitudes

- Edward claro que la veo es muy atractiva pero alice inunda mis pensamientos y nadie me atrae tanto como ella -

- ese es el problema me gusta mas que tanya -

- eso no importa , tanya es tu esposa y no por que alguien te atraiga mas físicamente la vaz a engañar eso solo lo hacen los patanes -

- lo se nunca hable de engañarla pero no puedo evitar pensar en bella-

- pues cuando te lleguen esos pensamientos piensa en tu esposa e hijo - el tenia razón

- tienes razón a bella solo la veré como una amiga por que no me perderé de su grata amistad solo por no querer engañar a mi esposa -

- lo que quieras hacer Edward solo piensa que es lo correcto y que no , lo que decidas hacer queda en tu conciencia -

- bueno Jasper ya esta haciendo frió y tarde por que no nos vamos a dormir? mañana los entrenamientos comienzan temprano -

- es verdad -me sonrió y fuimos a los dormitorios me cubrí con la cobija y me decidí a tratar de ver a bella como a una amiga mas


	4. actuando como un patán

Me dirigí hacia el área de enfermería, pase por las aéreas de entrenamiento luego vi a Jasper enseñándoles a los asignados a caballería lo esencial seguí mirando y ahí habían varios hombres dispuestos a dar su vida por sus familias y sin duda yo era uno de ellos , antes de llegar al área de enfermería me encontré a mi tío Carlisle quien no dijo nada solo me ofreció una amable sonrisa. Seguí caminando hasta al fin llegar yen cuanto Bella noto mi presencia se dirigió hacia mi con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola – me dijo ella

-Hola, ¿Cómo estas hoy? – le contesté regalándole una sonrisa torcida

- bien un poco presionada ¿y tu? –

- igual, bueno aún no empiezan los entrenamientos –

- bien entonces no perdamos el tiempo – dijo tomándome de la mano y llevándome hacia la parte de atrás del edificio, un momento ¿que estaba haciendo?

-Bella ,¿que haces?- dije confundido

-mas bien deberías preguntar que no hago, y ¿sabes que es lo que hago? – negué con la cabeza

-yo no pierdo el tiempo – dijo pegándose a mi y se puso de puntas nuestras bocas estaban a solo unos centímetros, así que no resistí y la bese, la envolví en mis brazos acercándola mas hacia mi, el beso primero fue dulce nuestros labios se unían a la perfección, después subí el volumen del beso ahora este beso era con mas pasión era increíblemente delicioso cada vez la apretaba mas hacia mi cuerpo mi respiración ya había perdido el control , me separe de ella un instante , intentando regular mi respiración.

Entonces sonó la trompeta caí de la parte de arriba de mi litera, ósea que ¿todo esto había sido solo un sueño?,me pregunto ¿por que rayos sueño con bella?, sabía que podía luchar con mis pensamientos pero ¿como luchar con la inconsciencia del sueño ? , no importa como lo haga pero debo tratar creo que lo mejor sera alejarme de ella lo mas posible ni su amistad podré tener , mientras piense tanto en ella, aun con sueño me levante del suelo eso si que me había dolido, sabía que saldría un buen moretón en un rato.

- te caíste imbécil - menciono riendo Jasper

- oh si enserio no me había dado cuenta - mencione con sarcasmo , el solo sonrió tontamente,volteé y vi a mi enorme primo dirigirse hacia nosotros

- aquí viene " el rey de los tontos " - dijo Jasper eso sonaba tan inmaduro pero no pude evitar reírme

- Hola Jasper , Edward, vallan por el almuerzo y en media hora vallan a sus áreas de entrenamiento Edward tu estarás en artillería igual que yo así que te veo en 30 minutos - dijo demasiado serio como para ser Emment

- Uyy que serio Emm,- le dije bromeando

-esto es serio Edward- me dirigió una mirada fría

- Bueno ya paso lo serio así que ahora a comer- dijo mas relajado - me muero por ver a Rose- dijo sonriendo

- okay - dijo Jasper , los tres caminamos a paso rápido puesto que se veía larga la fila, por lo que vi que comían los otros, parecía ser carne con legumbres, algo no muy bueno pero mucho mejor a la cena de ayer, esperamos un rato mas en la fila, me volví a ver en donde estaba Jasper que de seguro ya tendría lugar para Emment y yo , y acerté pasamos por un par de mesas y ahí estaba el.

- POR AQUÍ - grito como si no lo hubiéramos visto , me senté justo a lado de el agarré los cubiertos y corte en pedazos cortos la carne, mientras Jasper y Emment hablaban de lo incomodas eran las literas de los dormitorios, no le dí mucha importancia a su platica me concentre en comer hasta que Emment dijo .

- miren ahí esta mi Rose , al parecer se a llevado bien con Bella por que van juntas, HEY CHICAS VENGAN - grito e hizo señas hacia donde nos encontrábamos

- Edward allí viene tu novia - burlaron Emment y Jasper como un par de niños , no cabía duda eran demasiado inmaduros,volví mi mirada a Bella se veía tan bella, venia sonriendo junto con Rose sus ojos chocolate al igual que su cabello eran hermosos o mejor dicho, lo son , caminaba de una manera tan peculiar , hasta que Rosalie saludo sacándome de mis pensamientos

- Hola Edward , Hola Jasper, Hola mi amor- dicho esto se acerco asía su esposo para darle un tierno beso

- Hola Edward , Hola Emment , Hola Jasper- Saludo Bella

- Hola bella- contestamos al mismo tiempo Jasper y yo Bella y Rose tomaron asiento y empezaron a comer, poco tiempo después yo acabe mis alimentos.

-provecho, me voy al entrenamiento - dije sonriente - adiós , Emment recuerda no tardar mucho -

- adiós Edward dijo Bella - cosa que yo ignore , me miro confundida por mi actitud y seguí mi camino, iba lento aún no pasaba la media hora para tener que estar en el entrenamiento , sabía que iba a ser duro pero ya estaba acostumbrado llevo demasiado tiempo siendo militar, o estudiando para serlo.

-EDWARD- escuche que gritaban detrás de mi una voz que de inmediato reconocí,era Bella, ¿Bella?, me volví hacia ella y le dije

- que - y le sonreí

-nada, bueno si algo , solo quería preguntarte ¿por que fuiste así de grosero conmigo ? - dijo ella con un poco de confusión en mis ojos

- o perdón no lo note - le dije y me di la vuelta para seguir con mi camino, tenia que dejar de verla o hablarle cada vez que lo hacia corría el riesgo de enamorarme de ella.

-claro que lo notaste , pero no entiendo por que eres así- dijo poniéndose enfrente de mi - pensé que yo .. que yo... te gustaba - dijo rápido la ultima palabra

- dime acaso ¿yo te gusto a ti? - le dije a ella sabía la respuesta por la forma en la que me miraba y se sonrojaba cuando estaba cerca de ella, pero tengo un propósito, tengo que olvidarme de Isabella Swan

- la verdad , si , y creo que tu me correspondes por la manera en la que me miras - dijo mientras se sonrojaba, era tan dulce pero tenia que mentirle

- como crees, perdón pero te estas equivocando, estas malinterpretando mis intenciones hacia a ti, yo no intento nada contigo, tu no me gustaste , no me gustas y no me gustaras, como pudiste creer que me gustas? es algo tan absurdo, no es por lastimarte pero creo que es necesario para que no te hagas ningún tipo de ilusión conmigo, yo solo quería tener una grata amistad contigo , pero viendo tus intensiones no quiero ni siquiera tener una relación de conocidos y mucho menos de amigos , así que si me permites Bella me voy a mi entrenamiento - dicho esto , mire como en sus ojos se espesaban a acumular las lagrimas hasta que una se escapo por uno de sus hermosos ojos, y después de esta lagrima muchas mas espesaron a brotar demasiado rapido

- ah, lo siento, pero soy Isabella para ti y si nunca te volveré a hablar a menos que la situación lo a merite y lo dudo - dijo ella entre soyosos y cuando se volteo se fue corriendo y la escuche decir

-eres un maldito Edward Cullen , un maldito- y si que lo era , de seguro la hice sentir de lo peor , sentí un hueco en mi corazón, pero sabia que si no era de esta forma ella nunca se iba a alejar así que seguí con mi camino hacia el entrenamiento , vi como poco a poco el lugar se iba vaciando por que supongo que todos iban a sus respectivas practicas así que corrí antes de que se hiciera tarde y entonces la fin legue, todavía no empezaban , sentí un gran lista unos momentos después fuimos al área de obstáculos era lo clásico, neumáticos por los que tendríamos que saltar , alambres por los que tendríamos que pasar por debajo , un área de balas de pintura para esquivarlas y por ultimo escalar la gran roca , una y otra vez , una y otra vez .Gracias a Dios llego la hora de comer, y descansar , ahora lo mas difícil seria volver a enfrentar a Bella

**Bueno este es el No. 4 (: espero y les guste morras y si hay morros que lo leen pues también xD dejen reviews (: me inspiran mucho gracias por sus consejos me han ayudado mucho espero que este capitulo haya mejorado mucho y bueno hasta el siguiente cap **


	5. averiguando solo un poco de su pasado

Me dirigí hacia el comedor ya tenia demasiada hambre no había comido desde el desayuno en el camino no pude evitar voltear cuando pase por el área de enfermería pero, ella no estaba ahí,así que desilusionado seguí mi camino, pero se que es mejor que no verla, ahora se que me miraría con odio o desprecio o mucho peor con indiferencia, pero de algo estoy seguro que nunca volverá a verme con ese brillo tan especial en sus ojos por las diferentes áreas de el centro militar hasta que vi a Carlisle mi tío, me dirigí hacia el, puesto que no lo había visto desde el tren antier.

-Hola Carlisle,¿Como has estado?-

-Hola Edward, bien ¿y tu?- me dedico una humilde sonrisa-

-Muy cansado,cada día aguanto menos,ya estoy grande- dije bromeando

-Claro Edward tu tienes 22, yo ya tengo 40 a lado de ti seria un anciano-

-¿serias? lo eres- dije otra vez bromeando, Carlisle rio un poco

-bueno vamos a cenar ya es tarde y mañana el día será igual de agotador así que hay que tratar de dormir lo mas posible-

-si, aparte ya tengo hambre- sonreí y señale con mi cabeza la dirección que seguirí el camino no hubo mucho solo gente que se dirigía a diferentes y yo entramos en el comedor mas cercano tomamos los platos y cubiertos y pasamos a que nos dieran la cena.

-¿y Emment?,no lo vi hoy- pregunto mi tío

-No se, lo vi en el entrenamiento y en el desayuno pero ahorita lo perdí de vista, de seguro esta en el comedor cerca de caballería con Jasper,Rose e Isabella- sentí una sensación que no puedo describir en mi interior al mencionar su nombre.

- oh ¿Bella Swan no?- pregunto

- si ella- le dije indiferentemente

-oh ya la conocieron es una buena muchacha- hice una cara de disgusto al recordar la última vez que le hable pero al parecer Carlisle confundió mi gesto y dijo.

-¿acaso te disgusta?-me miro con confusión en sus ojos, pero claro que no me disgustaba todo lo contrarío por eso debía estar lejos de ella,

- la verdad al principio no, pero después empezó a insinuarme,al principio lo dudé pero después ella misma me lo confirmo, así que me aleje de ella para que no se hiciera falsas ilusiones, y se lo deje bien claro pero creo que la lastime, pero se que si no lo hacia tal vez no me dejaría, creo que ella pensaba que le correspondía pues ya lo hecho esta hecho y no hay vuelta a tras-

- mmm... que mal que ella haya sufrido pero por un lado hiciste bien en pintar tu raya pero , lo hubieras hecho un poco mas sutil pero pues como ya dijiste, lo hecho esta hecho, y se me hace raro que se te insinuara, tiene demasiado tiempo sin tener una relación la última que tuvo no resulto muy bien -

-¿por que? , ¿que paso?-

- no creo que sea correcto que yo te lo cuente pero te contaré, ella tuvo una relación con un chico Mike Newton, estaban comprometidos llevaban saliendo desde muy jóvenes, pero el día de la boda la dejo plantada en el altar, días después se supo que la dejo por su ex mejor amiga que se llamaba Jessica y desde ese día no se había interesado en nadie y ahora que se intereso en ti estas casado , pero que mala suerte para esa señorita- ¿que? como alguien pudo haberla rechazado , haberla hecho pasar por esa gran vergüenza?, la dejarón ahí plantada en el altar

-oh ya veo si que mala suerte para ella-

-¿ y tu no le correspondes?- pregunto Carlisle

- tío ¿como le puedo corresponder si soy un hombre casado ?-

- pues estar casado no te limita a corresponderle- ¿que, acaso insinuaba que engañara a mi esposa?

- eso estaría mal- respondí rápidamente

- si lo se, pero solo te preguntaba si le correspondías el sentimiento-

- bueno la verdad si, ella me atrae mas que ninguna mujer en esta tierra, aun que no la conozco bien pero, me atrae demasiado, por eso me aleje de ella si estoy cerca de ella podría caer en tentación -

- oh ya veo , pues si, haces bien, solo lamento el sufrimiento de ella, y me parece bien que lo hayas parado ahora antes de que pudiera ilusionarse aun mas-

-si, bueno me iré a dormir tío, adiós - dije despidiéndome de el

- oh bueno adiós Edward-

le sonreí y me di la vuelta para seguir mi camino y entonces fue cuando escuche su preciosa voz me volteé a verla de inmediato, no podía escuchar con claridad lo que decía, pero podía verlo ella estaba con un piloto, ya lo había visto antes, creo que se llamaba Jacob Black, sentí ira al ver como la miraba, la estaba comiendo con los ojos,se veía como ella se sentía incomoda con su compañía,el estaba intentando, besarle?bella se reuso pero el la tomo por la fuerza, y la beso , de inmediato mis manos se volvieron puños y corrí hacia el y mi puño se estrello intencionalmente en su cara ,el la soltó y cayo a el suelo tierra bella me miro con algo en sus ojos que no pude describir, me le quede mirando unos instantes, y después sentí un golpe en el estomago, era el Jacob black , escuche voces de la gente que se juntaba a nuestro alrededor para ver la pelea que iba apenas empezando.

**Hola (: perdón por subir muchas veces el capitulo pasado esta cosa se volvió loca , solo recibí un review :( pero gracias a la mujer que lo mando (: bueno pues espero y este capitulo sea de su agrado (: se que subo irregularmente pero subo cada vez que llega la inspiración **


	6. el comienzo del terror

**antes de empezar les informare no seguí con la pelea por que no sabría como describirla puesto que nunca me e peleado y mucho menos con un hombre.**

Cuando lo vi tirado en el suelo sangrando no pude evitar sentirme culpable,pero el BESO A MI BELLA , como se le ocurrió ella es mía MÍA,MÍA.¿Como se le ocurrió besarle?.Y lo mas raro es, ¿Como le gane yo a ese enorme hombre?,nunca desde que era un niño me había peleado , y ahora le había ganado a tremendo gigante, bueno no era para tanto pero esta bastante mas fuerte que yo , pero menos que de Emment de seguro ya se entero y me dará un buen castigo por el show que acabo de dar.

-Edward- escuche que decía Bella,no me había percatado que yo seguía ahí parado-Gracias- dijo suavemente, yo solo la voleé a ver le sonreí amablemente -de nada-dicho esto me dí media vuelta y me fui solo volteé una vez hacia a tras y vi como había gente ayudando a Jacob a pararse, y poco a poco la gente que vio la pelea se iba dispersando, seguí mi camino mirando el suelo y cuando llegué a los dormitorios lo primero que escuche fue.

-¡EDWARD QUE RAYOS TE PASO!- grito Jasper de la impresión,¿tan mal estaba mi aspecto?,no me había percatado del dolor,hasta que Jasper me saco de mis pensamientos-

-nada Jasper, no fue nada- dije tratando de quitarle importancia

-claro que te paso algo, ¿que te hicieron?-

-me peleé, ¿acaso no es demasiado obvio?-

-si,lo es pero me refiero a ¿Quien te pego y por que?-

-Jacob Black, y por que beso a Bella contra su voluntad- me estremecí ante el recuerdo de ellos... besándose

-¿Que hizo que?, se lo merecía, que bueno que estuviste ahí para darle su merecido-

- lo se pero llegué a sentir lastima por el chico cuando lo vi tirado, pero la verdad se lo merecia-

-si mejor hay que descansar y mañana nos cuentas - simplemente asentí ,me quite mis botas la playera y subí a la parte alta de la litera y entonces caí en un profundo sueño

.

.

.

_Polonia 17 de septiembre de 1939 _

ya había pasado una semana desde la pelea con ese_ Black_ cuando de repente se escucharon alarmas, habían venido a atacar,lo mas rápido que pude me dirigí hacia mi primo Emment,el sabría que hacer

-¡Emment!- grite,cuando estuve a su lado pude ver que Jasper y varios jefes de mas áreas entre ellos, Jacob Black. Emment Gritaba ordenes a cada uno de ellos,entonces ellos se fueron y fue cuando le hable.

-Emment ¿que pasa?-

-La Unión Soviética nos a invadido, vamos alístate,ve al área de misiles tu estarás en un tanque yo los dirigiré- yo solo asentí y corrí a donde me había indicado, vi a todos corriendo a diferentes tanques o alistándose y subiéndose a los camiones que nos llevarían a donde estaban los soviéticos,en cuanto identifique a Alec mi superior en jefe.

-Edward- me dijo el

-Si señor-

-sube al tanque tu conducirás y Demetri disparara, abajo te acompañaran, Aro y Cayo,¿bien?-

-Si señor- respondí y corrí hacia el tanque mas cercano

-¡Edward!- grito Alec, yo volteé

-Cuídalos, por favor- vi el sufrimiento en sus palabras pues Demetri Cayo y Aro eran su familia,me estremecí puesto que aquí también estaba en juego mi familia así que rápidamente contesté.

-lo are- le sonreí, y seguí mi camino, en cuanto estuve en el tanque mis manos empezaron a temblar, sabía que hasta aquí podría llegar, tome un par de respiraciones, y me relaje escuche llegar a Aro, quien se sentó a mi lado,y del otro Cayo.

-arriba ya esta Demetri - anuncio Aro, asentí con un poco de nerviosismo y encendí el radio

- Comandante, aquí Edward en el T-20 cambio-

- Masen , tu sigue a Uley , es el que esta justo enfrente de ti esta usando un T-20 al igual que tu, saliendo de aquí, me sigues a mi traigo un T-28 , seras el segundo al mando, cambio-se me hizo raro que me llamase _Masen _pero a Emment le gusta hablarnos por apellido cuando esta en su papel de comandante y no me dice Cullen por que el es así

- bueno, ya entendí Cullen,¿en el camino Demetri debe estar arriba o abajo con nosotros? ,cambio-

-arriba por cualquier cosa,Masen, ya empezamos a avanzar cambio y fuera- me volví a ver a Cayo

- todo estará bien no te preocupes, nosotros podemos con esos tontos soviéticos- le dije al ver que en su rostro había un tanto de miedo, el solo sonrió en respuesta.

Entonces vi en movimiento a el T-20 que estaba enfrente de mi y avance. cauteloso de mantener una buena distancia, en cuanto cruzamos las grandes puertas del Centro militar busque al tanque de Emment, pero no lo podía distinguir habían varios T-28 en el area

-Cullen, tu ubicación cambio -

-Masen, estoy entre dos T-20 y atrás de mi hay un camión que lleva varios militares y atrás de los de caballería cambio-

-esta bien, me dirijo hacia allí te aviso cuando este ahí cambio- dicho esto busque el tanque de Emment y me sentí tonto por que estaba demasiado cerca y fácil de reconocer.

-Cullen estoy justo de tras de ti cambio-

- bien Masen sigamos cambio y fuera- pasamos por bastantes calles hasta que vi de lejos a varios tanques soldados caballería y mucho mas pero no eran de nuestro lado, eran ellos...

**Hola (: pues apenas subo cap :( solo por que se que una o dos personas siguen leyendo mi historia puesto que no tuve NINGÚN REWVIEW NINGUNO :( pues eso me puso un poco triste y solo por que hubo una persona que agrego esta historia a favoritos la seguiré pero no creo que sea tan larga como pensé que sería :(**


	7. nota

**primero que nada gracias Camiigotica por tus palabras de aliento seguiré mis ideas sobre esta historia me gustaría tener tu Msn para contarte unas cuantas de mis ideas tontas,pero pues tengo una mala noticia desde el 31 DE DICIEMBRE no tengo Internet O.O si y sufro mucho pero creo que por lo mientras escribiré mis caps en mi computador y después iré a un café Internet y los subiré perdón por las que me leen por que antes subía cada tercer día casi xD... bueno gracias por todo y se que mis reviews no son muchos pero como dice Camiigotica, no importa :) encerio las que me leen gracias por que me agreguen a favoritos y cosas así bueno adios **

**:) **

****


	8. chapter 8

-Edward la caballería va primero,los franco tiradores ya se acomodaron los soldados van después de nosotros cambio- dijo Emment por el radio

- Bueno entiendo,por donde me muevo para darle espacio a que pase Japer y los demás? cambio-

- no te muevas ellos pasarán entre nosotros cambio y fuera-

"que Dios nos ayude" pensé por que eran la unión Soviética, y eran muchos mas que nosotros,entonces se escuchar el galopar de los caballos y vi como iban pasando frente a nosotros, Jasper en la cabeza,sabia que algo iba a pasar hoy y ese algo no sería nada bueno...

-Edward no te preocupes todo estará bien- escuche que dijo Aro,así que voltee a verlo,entonces lo vi vi su piel tan delicada como la de el papel vi sus rasgos respingados y simétricos y por ultimo vi,vi en sus ojos esperanza, eso era lo que yo necesitaba justamente en este momento "esperanza"

-Aro, ganaremos lo se are todo por eso-

-lo sabemos - dijo demetri

y entonces vi como caballos caían eran muchos, demasiados, se escuchaban disparos gritos,entonces vi a Jasper el siempre tan bueno en la batalla el nunca había perdido alguna batalla en donde se presentará, vi su espada como la enterraba en el enemigo la sacaba y vi como usaba su rifle como todo un profesional y pensé "la gente a la que esta matando tiene familia y sentimientos ellos también son humanos " eso me hizo sentir mal pero, si esas personas no hubieran empezado esto no hubieran muerto. y entonces paso vi a el mi amigo compañero y esposo de alice caer, caer de su caballo,en ese momento se me salio el corazón, rápidamente de ahí corrí entre el desastre entre mas me esforzaba por correr mis piernas iban mas rápido, pero entonces llegue en donde el se encontraba, y caí a su lado, entonces lo vi, con una herida en el costado sangrando.y ahí fue cuando reaccione, GRITE, GRITE COMO NUNCA lo cargue y corrí corrí esquivando todo lo que había en el campo de batalla,iba llegando hasta atrás donde se encontraban las enfermeras, y entonces no se por que me fallaron las fuerzas y caí lo ultimo que sentí fue un golpe en mi cabeza contra una piedra.

*EL DESPERTAR*

abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue una luz, y escuche una voz angelical

-Esta reaccionando- dijo esa voz que hubiera respondido incluso muerto

- Bella...- mi voz sonó como un suspiro

-Edward,¿estas bien?- tan solo de escuchar mi nombre en su boca sonreí, se escuchaba maravillosa mente bien pero después llego a la mente como llegue aquí .

-¿y Jasper? - entonces note que se tenso,entonces pensé lo peor

- ¡QUE LE PASO! , ¡CONTÉSTAME BELLA!- grite alterado

- Edward relájate, el no esta del todo bien, al parecer recibió dos balas uno en la pierna y uno en el costado, no se si se le tenga que amputar una pierna, o quede paralitico Edward- no pude creer que lo dijera tan fácil mente como si le hubiera preguntado por el clima

-¡Bella! ve como lo dices, tengo que verlo lo necesito es mi amigo mi compañero tengo que verlo-trate de levantarme de la cama pero no tuve suficiente fuerza

-Edward todavía estas débil,en cuanto te recuperes te llevo con el-

-y ¿cuanto falta para eso?-

-una semana o dos-

- ¿y que planeas que haga?,¿que me quede aquí sentado mientras miles de hombres mueren?,¿mientras mi amigo se queda parlitico?

-Edward es lo que tienes que hacer tienes que descansar...Bella tengo que ir a luchar con esos malditos-

-Edward cálmate, no puedes hacer nada-

-Bueno tan siquiera dime ¿cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?-

- 2 días- pensé y la verdad no es mucho pero, es mucho mientras hay una guerra haya afuera

- Edward estarás bien- dijo con su dulce vos

- yo si pero todo Polonia esta en peligro mientras yo estoy aquí descansando-

- no estas descansando Edward estas, recuperándote y mejor cálmate -

- ¡BELLA ¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?-

-cálmate Edward o de sedare-

- bueno ya Bella, y ¿cuanto tiempo debo de quedarme aquí?-

-una semana o dos, te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza-

- has de pensar que soy un torpe- sonreí con vergüenza al recordar de como había llegado aquí

- la verdad si- rió de una forma que pareció música a mis oídos- no es cierto lo hiciste por Jasper, lo que no entiendo es por que te caíste-

- ni yo, pero me hizo sentir tan torpe -

-pero ya paso y ahora estas aquí,_ conmigo-_recalco la ultima palabra y yo sonreí

- eso es lo bueno, y ¿tu te quedarás a cuidarme?-

-¿acaso necesitas niñera?- dijo arqueando una ceja

- solo decía que me sentaría bien tu compañía-

- acaso ¿ya se te olvido lo que me dijiste?- dijo con sus ojos tristes

- o bella, si supieras cuanto me costo decírtelo, yo anhelo tu compañía, pero no debo tenerla.- dije sinseramente

- oh Edward por favor,yo lo que mas quiero es estar contigo, no me podría sentir tan mas feliz estando a tu lado-

-pero Bella yo no te merezco, yo no puedo estar contigo-

-no Edward si puedes, yo te quiero te quiero junto a mi, o es acaso que ¿tu no me quieres?-

- Bella no tengo mucho de conocerte, y quiero decirte que eres la mujer mas maravillosa que e conocido en mi vida-

-¿entonces Edward?, no hay nada que nos imponga esta juntos ¿o si?

**perdón por no haber subido ya tengo internet :D pero la inspiración me abandono así que creen, Edward le contará a bella sobre Tanya?**

**créanme ni yo se**


	9. perdon por lo chafa

- Bella no tengo mucho de conocerte, y quiero decirte que eres la mujer mas maravillosa que e conocido en mi vida-

-¿entonces Edward?, no hay nada que nos imponga esta juntos ¿o si?- en ese momento no supe que decir si le decía la verdad la perdería ella nunca aceptaría a alguien casado, así que me senté puse mi cara frente a la suya, me acerque mas y toque sus labios con mi mano y los delinee, entonces acorte aun mas la distancia y la besé , fue un beso lento y ella me correspondió inmediatamente , me impresiono como sus labios se acostumbraron a los míos, yo e besado a un montón de mujeres, en mi vida y ninguna de ella besaba como Isabella, sin darme cuenta ya la tenia entre mis brazos, y ella jugueteaba con mi cabello y el beso subió demasiado de tono, entonces se escucho a alguien haciendo como que tosía, me aleje rápidamente de ella y ambos al mismo tiempo volteamos a ver quien era ,era...era...era CARLISLE

-Hola Edward, Hola bella- sentí mi rostro arder y voltee a ver a bella que estaba igual o peor que yo

- Hola Carlisle - dijo Bella jadeante por lo que acababa de pasar , por Dios su voz se escuchaba tan perfecta pero en este momento no era la voz indicada

-Hola Carlisle - con la voz ya firme

-bueno perdón por interrumpirlos pero si no lo recuerdan, haya afuera hay una guerra, y necesitamos a las enfermeras atendiendo a los pacientes, y pues como que veo que bella ya te sobreatendió puede ir a ver que mas se necesita-

- claro Carlisle- dijo Bella antes de salir rápidamente de la habitación

-Edward- dijo Carlisle en tono de desaprobación

- ya se Carlisle, hago mal,pero hasta en la inconsciencia pienso en ella, la veo por todos lados, Carlisle me estoy enamorando-

-pero Edward estés enamorado o no tu solo estas jugando con Bella, tu estas casado con una adorable mujer y tienes un hijo encantador ¿que mas quieres?-

- QUIERO A BELLA, es lo que quiero no quiero nada mas Carlisle a Tanya la puedo dejar y puedo tener a Anthony conmigo pero ahora lo que mas deseo es estar con Bella-

- Edward estas planeando dejar a tu esposa, cuando ni siquiera sabes si saldrás vivo de esta guerra-

- por eso Carlisle no se si saldré vivo de esta guerra por eso debo estar con Bella-

-sabes que Edward, ¡haz lo que quiera!- dijo Carlisle enojado y salio.

Entonces me quede solo, pensando, pensando en que será de mi saldré vivo de la guerra por que quiera o no iré de nuevo a pelear, también pensé en cuanta gente morirá por esta guerra,pensé en mi hijo Anthony, el es un pedazo de mi el es mi vida, estar con bella no significa tener que dejarlo así que por que no estar con ella, yo la necesito, mi mente la necesita, vamos mi cuerpo la necesita , el único problema es Tanya la mujer a la que yo le e jurado amor eterno, Tanya ella era hermosa en gran manera pero nada que ver con Bella, a Tanya la quiero tanto pero en mi mente y corazón ahora esta Bella, Tanya no puedo creer que para que yo pueda estar con bella ella tenga que salir si yo no la amo ella entonces no puedo estar con ella, ella sentiría mi frialdad cuando la besase, y nunca me atrevería a tocarla, yo ahora solo quiero a bella ella esta en lo mas profundo de mi, cuando ella me mira me deslumbra y me derrumba, por que cuando ella me mira no tiene que hacer nada para que yo le de todo, cuando ella me mira me derrite me transmite la vergüenza de el sol por que su resplandor se ve opacado a su í que lo decidí no me alejaré de ella soy demasiado egoísta como para alejarme de ella, pero ahora no se como le diré que estoy casado sin que se aleje de mi.

Entonces de tanto pensar y pensar y darle vueltas al tema dormi

-Edward, despierta el desayuno- la escuche decír

- Hola Bella- dije con una gran sonrisa al verla con su uniforme tan adorable de enfermera

- ¿Como despertaste hoy?-

- bien solamente que me despertó la voz mas horrible que pude haber oído - hice un gesto de molestia

- que gracioso Edward Cullen- dijo bella molesta

- ya bella, sabes que bromeo, pero enserio ¿eres la única enfermera que me atenderá?-

- por mi mala suerte si, a cierto deja te cambio la venda de tu cabeza- dijo sonriente se acerco a mi se sentó a un lado y empezó a quitar la venda de mi cabeza se levanto saco un frasco con pomada y embarro un poco en el algodón que tenia en la mano

-esto te va a arder- advirtió, entonces comenzó a frotar con el algodón mi piel y tenia razón ardió hice un gesto de dolor,y ella se rió ligeramente,como si lo que acababa de hacer fuera gracioso

así siguió un rato, ella me miraba con mucha intensidad entonces se inclino hasta que nuestras narices se tocaron yo me incline hacía adelante y la besé fue un corto beso , pero fue lleno de cariño... entonces separamos nuestros rostros y la miré a los ojos ella solo sonrío

-Edward - dijo con voz firme

-¿si?-

-no quiero que me dejes,no quiero que te alejes de mi, no lo soportaría-


End file.
